Equikat
by Author-chan210
Summary: Some shitty bloodswap Equikat. A story for a rarepair that no one writes about on this website and in an AU that's hardly written about.


It was lovely night underneath the Alternain sea where a rare, six sweep old, fuchsia blooded, sea dwelling troll, prince named Karkat Vantas lived. He was getting tired of waiting for his best friend, and doting moirail, Sollux Captor, so that they could go up to the surface together. Sollux, unlike Karkat, had been up to the surface many times before, and would sometimes mouth off to Karkat about how loud and obnoxious the land dwellers were, but was reluctant to mention some top notch quality traits that sparked Karkat's interest in the surface world in the first place.

Karkat rarely got to go up to the surface, without Sollux being over protective of him, but when he did, it felt like a whole new world that he desperately wanted to be apart of.

Sollux after returning to his island hive would often bring back souvenirs for Karkat. He'd keep the things that weren't so waterproof like movies, that they could watch together, and movie posters, from Karkat's favorite movies, that Sollux would hang on his hive walls. He loved looking at them every time he did they reminded him of Karkat. He would also allow Karkat to come into his hive and spend time with him, which he gladly enjoyed.

If you haven't been paying any attention Karkat is kind of a movie junkie, and that's why Karkat was waiting for Sollux. He promised he'd take him to an actual movie theater on the surface, and if he wasn't going to show up he was just going to go by himself or if he was lucky enough he'd run into a nice land dweller who could take him and hopefully prove Sollux wrong about them.

Karkat sat in the front yard of his underwater hive admiring the cuttlefish that would swim by now and again. Now that he thinks about it they have been going missing lately that was a problem that he'd have to look into in the future.

After a few more minutes of watching sea animals pass by he finally got tired of waiting and starting swimming towards the surface. He emerged near a dock and tried pulling himself up as water splashed everywhere. He was definitely having a problem that was easily solved when a red blood troll named Equius Zahhak offered him a helping hand.

"Thank you," Karkat said taking his hand getting water everywhere again.

"N-not a problem," Equius stuttered.

Karkat smiled awkwardly when he noticed water was getting everywhere, "Oh I'm so sorry I'm getting water everywhere I'm soaking wet mess tonight," he giggled.

"O-oh don't worry about it it's just water," Equius reassured.

"You stutter a lot don't you?" Karkat asked curiously.

"Y-ye-yeah people tell me that a lot," Equius stammered out.

They stood like that with Karkat in Equius's strong arms.

"Uh were you planning on heading somewhere highblood?" Equius asked.

Karkat snapped out of his naive daze, "Oh you don't have to call me highblood you're just as equal as me despite blood color." Karkat said **,** "and yes I was planning on going to the movies with my moirail but he didn't show up," he said sadly.

Well it sounds like you should get a better moirail," Equius offered.

"Yeah but we've been best friends since were little," Karkat said.

"Hey I'm just suggesting you get a friend who'll be there for you," Equius said.

"Well it's very appreciated," Karkat smiled a smile that made Equius blush that he had to cover up immediately or else his blood color would be discovered. "My name is Karkat, Karkat Peixes," Karkat said introducing himself holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Eq-Equius Zahhak," he said firmly shaking Karkat's Hand.

"Woah you have a firm handshake," Karkat complimented.

"Thanks you have a rather loose one," Equius commented.

Karkat giggled, "Yeah but I better get going don't wanna be late to the movies."

"Do you want someone preferably me to walk you I mean you are a highblood walking alone I'd just feel really guilty if something violent happened to you,"

Karkat blushed lightly, "Thanks I was actually hoping to meet someone when I came up here," he said as they started walking away from the beach.

"Really that sounds-,"

"Naive I know," Karkat interrupting him sounding doubtful of himself.

"No I was going to say interesting," Equius replied blushing.

"Oh really cause everyone I know says I'm naive," Karkat said he went on and on until they went to the movie theater.

Once they got there Karkat invited him to see the movie with him. Equius Happily agreed because he wanted to spend more time with him. After the movie Equius walked back to the beach where an angry looking Sollux was waiting.

"KK there you are where have you been I've been worried sick I went to your hive and you weren't there!" Sollux said.

"Chillax Sol I went to the movies," Karkat replied.

"Without me?" Sollux asked.

"Don't worry we can always see another movie," Karkat said.

"I know but you went with a complete stranger instead of me what does this this lowblood have that I don't KK?" he asked.

"Sollux please don't put me in this position I'm begging you I don't like it," Karkat said gripping onto Equius's hand tighter making Sollux angrier by the second but because it was Karkat he set his anger aside.

He sighed, "Fine KK but lets go it's getting late so lets go," he said pulling Karkat away from Equius.

Karkat waved as they dived into the water.


End file.
